the_naruto_worldfandomcom-20200214-history
Jasmine Hontane
'Approval:' 6/26/13 3 feats bori v2.2 'Appearance and Personality' Jasmine is 20 years old. she stand 5 foot 8 and has shoulder length dark blue hair. her left eye is green while her right is blue but she usually hides the green one. She is often very quiet and when she does talk it is usually very agressive to females and very shy to males. she has trouble trusting people even her own family becasue of parts of her past she keeps to herself. if you can her trust though she will do whatever it takes to protect you. she tries submerging herself into her work completely. she has been known to stay up for 2 or even 3 days just to make sure something was done. she often sew as a hobby when she isnt experimenting with explosive compounds. 'Stats' (Total:34) ' '''Strength: 6 ' 'Speed: 5 ' 'Intelligence: 7 ' 'Chakra Levels: 5 ' 'Chakra Control: 6 ' 'Endurance: 5 ' '''CP:45 Banked: 0 ' 'Rank Upgrades Genin 1: Fire Release ' '''Genin 2: Explosive expert ' 'Chunin: N/A ' 'Jonin: N/A ' 'S-Rank: N/A ' 'Kage Rank: N/A ' '''Abilities Feats earned so far:3 Banked feats: 0 # Fire Release: Great Fire Ball Technique - creats a fireball. (10 Cp) # Thermite Whip -set fire to a powder compound and usues it as a whip (like water whip but with thermite) (10 cp) # Powder Creation - '''creates a compound that can be used for explosions as well as thermite whip. (5 cp) '''Equipment *3 - Light armor *1 - Book and pencil Ryo ' * Ryo earned: 0 * Ryo left: 0 'Completed Missions Quest points *'Total: 0' *'Banked: 0' *'Reset Day: --day' S-Rank: 0 A-Rank: 0 ' '''B-Rank: 0 ' 'C-Rank: 0 ' 'D-Rank: 0 ' 'Raids: 0 ' 'Other: 0 ' '''History and Story Jasmine was born outside the main continent aon a small island called the land of blossoms. At the age of 7 her mother was killed in front of her by the leader of her clan for having a child from an affair. her father was killed not long after for trying to take revenge. she was adopted by her mothers family and moved to the village of the sand to live with them. soon though she learned they were just using her for her intelligence. she killed them all in a blind rage at the age of 9 and was raised by her grandmother from her fathers family. she soon joined a team lead by her mothers old team mate. at the age of 12 she quickly reated a thermite compound that could rival some of the hottest flames. she grew to love science and the abilities it gave her. she kept growing in strength and improving her formulas so they could be controlled by chakra. at the age of 20 her team seperated and went on their own journeys. Jasmine decided to keep looking for scientific ways to fight believing it could lead to a new way of life in the ninja world. Category:Character Category:Sunagakure